SpongeBob Stupidity Adventures
But SpongeBob Stupidity Adventures is a DVD about the adventures of SpongeBob and friends revolving the thing they do best-stupidity! Description "Some things are ridiculous and crazy, otherwise known as, stupid. Well, you can laugh at the stupidity in this wild and crazy DVD! 10 episodes and a short of nautical nosensе and sea stupid! First, see crazy chaos when SpongeBob and Patrick play tricks on the town citizens! Chaos ensues in "The Stupid Duo"! But if that isn't good enough for you, then tune in to some craziness when SpongeBob forgets how to count! Craziness goes on! Don't miss it in the short, "Two by Four"! And there's more! SpongeBob tries to help Patrick get a job in "All Work, No Play"! But that's not all! We've just scratched the surface! Later, in "Patrick for Mayor", Patrick becomes mayor of Bikini Bottom! You can expect chaos in this episode! And after that, in "Barnacles!" SpongeBob and Patrick make their own holiday! But not just any holiday, Barnacles day! What a holiday! But later, we experience some cheap thrills in life, in "Earthworm". SpongeBob plays with an Earthworm for a while, and the next day, when it's gone, he goes through great lengths to get it! But in "Tick Tock Tick Tock" SpongeBob and Patrick try to see how long they can last without being annoying! Ooh, the urge! Later, in "Bus Ride" Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward steal a bus to ride around town! You can bet you butt you'll be in the midst of chaos! But, SpongeBob and Patrick are not the only ones that can make stupid moves, as exhibited in "The Elephant Krab" when Mr. Krabs turns himself into an ELEPHANT! Who ever thought that was a good idea? SpongeBob sure didn't, as he full on freaks out when Mr. Krabs becomes an elephant! And it's ''still ''not over! In "Knowledge Nonsense" Patrick goes to a university ''to get dumber! ''Who else would do that? But alas, the fun is over, when the characters realize they are annoying! See it in "Squidward's Brain". When SpongeBob travels inside Squidward's brain, he realizes how annoying he is. It's hilarious! And when the DVD's over, watch it again! You'll laugh every time and giggle with joy with these hilarious episodes of stupidity! Enjoy, and buy today! Episodes * The Stupid Duo * Two by Four (short) * All Work, No Play * Patrick For Mayor * Barnacles! * Earthworm * Tick Tock Tick Tock * Bus Ride * The Elephant Krab * Knowledge Nonsense * Squidward's Brain Special Features * Commentary on "The Stupid Duo", "Two by Four", "Patrick For Mayor", "Tick Tock Tick Tock", "The Elephant Krab", "Knowledge Nonsense" and "Squidward's Brain" * Pop-up trivia for "Two by Four" and "The Elephant Krab" * The crew gives short 30-second reviews on episodes * "Ride the Bus" game * Barnacles day calendar * "Find the Earthworm" game * Earthworm models * University of stupidity classes * How to do the tricks from The Stupid Duo: A Step by Step Guide * Choose-a-job for Patrick Reception The DVD has received mostly positive reception from critics. It is rated 8/10 by IGN and 7/10 at dvdtalk.com.Category:DVDs Category:2015 Category:BagelBoxd Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes